Chi II: revenge of the Static Charge
by Yvintia
Summary: In X2, the continuation of Chi the Walking Static Charge. SI, as before, with a new OC to boot! Complete!
1. Day in the life of a troublemaker

Chapter One: Day in the life of a troublemaker

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Chi, Chu and Dil are OC's. 

This is a sequel to "Chi the Walking Static Charge". Read that one first for this one to make sense. Review if you love it... Don't if you don't... Hah, Pyro would have a ball with all the flames the fly around! So, since I don't want to get burnt, please don't send any. If you hate my story enough to want to flame me over it, then just stop reading. Please. 

And the story begins...

***********************************************************************

"Hello. I am Chi. You killed my father... Prepare to die." Okay, so my father wasn't dead, and I'm wasn't about to kill anyone. But I thought it was such a nice introduction. Evidently, Ms. Munroe didn't take it so well. 

"Chi, is that how you want to be remembered?" She asked. 

"As the person who uses weird quotes all the time? Evidently so." I smiled. This was my first day trying to attend "regular" classes at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Children. Ms. Munroe, or rather, Storm, was having me introduce myself to the class. 

Most of the students knew me by reputation. I was Chi, the Walking Static Charge who you didn't dare go near, lest you be electrocuted. Just because I had some _difficulties_ controlling my powers... 

"Please, sit down." She told me with a sigh. 

"Sure." I looked around. There were several empty seats, but the people next to those empty seats seemed to be sincerely hoping that I wouldn't pick the one by them. I swept my gaze around the room once more, confirming that the people were actually cringing as I looked to the seat near them. "Forget it. Bye." 

"Chi!" Storm exclaimed as I turned to leave the class. I looked back to her.

"What?" I asked in a tone that somehow reminded me of Inuyasha. 

"There's a seat between Chu and Dil. You don't mind sitting with them, do you?" She asked, knowing full well that those were the only two people who I hung out with. Chu was my sister, and Dil was a friend who was also a manga collaborator with me. So we actually went around as a trio most of the time. 

"Yes, but what of the others?" I asked patiently. 

"Others?" She frowned. "What are you talking about?" 

"Them." I pointed to the others who were around the empty seat. They actually flinched as I pointed, almost like they were afraid of me shooting them with a lightning bolt. And I sincerely wanted to. 

"Pay them no attention." Storm said, giving them a dark glance that I assumed I wasn't supposed to notice. 

"It's on your head, not mine." I said with a shrug, and sat down there. 

"It really will be, won't it." Chu whispered as I opened my notebook. 

Storm began to talk about Henry VIII of England, who I personally found a very strange ruler. But since I had heard this before, I was bored. I began to draw in my notes, ignoring the whispers behind me.

"Professor says Chi can control her powers now."

"No way! She still acts the same!"

"I think she's doing in on purpose now."

**__**

BZZZZZZZZZZT!

The people who had been talking jumped, and Storm stopped her lecture to look back at me. 

I turned to the people sitting behind me and said in a very disingenuous voice, "Sorry, it slipped." I turned to Chu. "Must've had something to do with back-stabbing liars." 

Chu nodded, obviously giving full approval to my actions. 

_Chi, will you come to my office?_ I heard Xavier.

"I'm in trouble now." I gathered up my stuff and left the room. "I told you it wasn't worth the time..."

***********************************************************************

When I got to Xavier's study, there was another class in there. However, they were just getting done, so they left. 

I actually tried to leave with them, in a vain effort to escape the scolding that I knew I had brought down upon myself.

_Chi._ He said/thought firmly, and I turned around. 

"Well what did you expect? No matter what happens, I'm still me!" I whined, turning around to face him. 

"Please, have a seat." He gestured to the seat across from his desk. 

"You aren't going to knock me out again, are you?" I asked, sitting down reluctantly. "It's really annoying to be doing something and wake up three days later, you know." 

"Would you like some tea?" He offered, smiling kindly. 

"No. I don't like caffinated things." I answered. I didn't think caffinated was a word, but if you had decaffeinated things, wouldn't the opposite be caffinated?

"Chi, I understand that you are having some difficulty adjusting to life here again." He said as though he were speaking to a child. Or a mental patient. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"No. You guys kidnapped me, and that's all there is to it." I said shortly, crossing my arms and waiting for a lecture to break out. 

Surprisingly, the lecture didn't come. Instead, the door opened, and Jean came in carrying a tray with tea on it. I noticed that there was a can of Coke as well, which Jean handed to me through telekinesis.

"I just said I didn't like caffinated things..." I grumbled, but I opened it anyway. I could tell that they were trying to be nice, which made me very suspicious. Professor Xavier poured himself a cup of tea once Jean set the tray down on his desk, and began to speak to me. 

"I realize that you are not pleased with being here, Chi." 

"Good!" I exclaimed, waving the can of pop around. "So you're going to let me leave, right?" 

"Unfortunately, we can't do that, Chi." Jean interjected. "We feel that it is not wise for your to be in human society yet." 

"I know, humans are all fools. Say, when did you cut your hair? Looks dashing." I paused thoughtfully, turning my attention back to Xavier. "So what exactly are you saying?"

"I am going to visit Eric soon. I am asking if you would like to come with me." Xavier stated. It took me a few moments to connect the name Eric with Magneto-sama, but once I did, I was completely and utterly shocked. 

"**_REALLLY?!!!!_**" I squealed. Then my suspicion returned. "You're not lying, are you?"

"No, I am not lying." Xavier smiled weakly. "However, you are expected to behave yourself until then." 

"Of course!" I stood up and started dancing around the room. "I ca-an se-e Mag-ne-to-sa-ma!" I sang as I danced. "Uh... Can I go now?" I asked once I had danced near to the door. Xavier nodded, and I took off running.

As they watched me run down the hall, Jean posed a question. "Is it really a good idea to take her, professor?" 

"There is something quite odd about it." Xavier spoke as one who had troubled thoughts. "I had thought that Chi simply enjoyed Eric's company, but I sense there is more to this than meets the eye." 

"Something related to her powers?" Jean asked. 

"That too. I will take her in order to see if my assumptions are correct." Xavier looked up at Jean. "Thank you for the tea. It was very good."

***********************************************************************

At lunch, I had decided that I wanted to eat by myself, and took a tray of food to the rose garden in the back yard. However, Chu and Dil found me fairly quickly. 

"What's up?" Chu asked, sitting by me. "Did you get in lots of trouble?" 

"I kind of thought they deserved that too, but I don't think you had to be quite that excessive..." Dil commented, picking up a hamburger from his tray. 

"Feh. Mr. Happy-go-lucky here thinks I shouldn't have zapped them." I commented to Chu. Dil made a wounded expression. 

"I said it was excessive." His expression changed to look a little more impish. "I would have snuck up on them in the dark while posing as a Gundam or something." 

I smiled. "Sounds just like you."

"So did you get in trouble or what?" Chu asked, picking up the apple from her tray. She was in the process of removing the water from the apple, effectively creating a dried apple. 

"Nope!" I grinned hugely. "I get to go visit Magneto-sama!!" 

They were both shocked. Chu was the first to recover. 

"I thought he was still in jail!" She commented, then put the dried apple on to my tray. "Here, you can have this." 

"He is, and why would I want your garbage?" I asked, but I ate the apple anyway. 

"So when are you going?" Chu asked. 

"I dunno." I shrugged. "I hope it's soon..." 

There was a long pause during which I started eating the ham sandwich I had brought. 

"Hey, did I show you my new form?" Dil asked, looking like he was going to burst from excitement. 

"Nmph." I shook my head. My mouth was full, or I would have asked him what it was. So I reached for my glass of water.

"Like this!" He exclaimed, and his head turned in to Xavier. 

I promptly tried to burst out laughing, but I was also trying not to spit out my water, so it came out through my nose instead. Chu had also started laughing.

"That's too much. Like we need to be scolded by you too!" Chu commented once she could speak again. 

"Chu, Chi, you must be more responsible." He scolded us in a very jocose tone. 

That's when all three of us burst out laughing, and Dil's face reverted to normal. It was just too much.

****

**************************************************************************************

Well, my other first chapter really didn't have a lot to do with the movie itself either... But I guarantee the next chapter will! ^_^


	2. Mutants in the Museum

Chapter Two: Mutants in the museum are not good for the humans there

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. But, as stated, Chi, Chu and Dil are OC's. Only Chi is technically mine...

So! Chapter two! Enjoy!

***********************************************************************

For some reason or another, we went on a field trip to a museum in New York. I actually didn't want to go very badly, but I couldn't let Dil and Chu go without me! 

Still, I didn't feel very good. My head hurt a lot, and my stomach felt yucky off and on. When it wasn't feeling yucky, it was feeling empty. It was such an annoying combination.

"So, what do you think of that thing?" Chu's voice snapped me out of my pathetic thought train. She was pointing to an exhibit of a caveman being mauled by a saber-toothed tiger. 

"I see vibrancy! Colors!" I paused. "I see Dil!"

"He could turn in to it! Wouldn't that give those stuffy old scientist something to talk about for many years to come?" Chu grinned excitedly. "I can see the headlines now! 'Sabertoothed Tiger Stalks Museum Goers'."

"I think not." He said firmly. "Aren't we trying to behave here?" 

"Yeah, well, you'd be just as reckless as we are, if you weren't trying to behave!" I snapped, then remembered that I _was_ trying to behave for a reason. Leave it to Xavier to try and give my positive reinforcement... I guess he studied Psychology too. 

"That makes _so_ much sense." Chu said sarcastically. "Hey, let's go get something to eat!"

"Sounds good to me!" Dil agreed.

"Okay..." I reluctantly agreed. My tummy was still feeling funny, but I couldn't turn down food... If I came down with a disease, Professor Xavier wouldn't let me go see Magneto-sama!

***********************************************************************

Eventually, we did settle down with pizza in the food court, somewhat near to a table that Rogue, Iceman and Pyro were sitting at. What a funny coincidence. Chu watched them with interest, as though debating if she was going to start another fight with Pyro or not. I, on the other hand, was too busy going _uuug, I ate too much pizza..._ to really care. In fact, things were now beginning to look a little blurry, and possibly like I was going to faint. 

"Let's go save Rogue from those guys!" Chu exclaimed. I looked over to Rogue's table, where Bobby and John (rather, Iceman and Pyro) were starting to get in to a disagreement with some guys who seemed to be hitting on Rogue.

"Okay. I agreed, sluggishly standing up. 

"Dil, order us some more pizza if you're not going to fight too." Chu declared. We rushed over to the fight scene, where Bobby was just telling one of the creeps that he probably didn't want to be touching Rogue. 

"Or what?" The creep, now named to be Creep #1, said mockingly. "You gonna hurt me?"

"No, but I might!" Chu declared, leaping in to the fray. 

"Yeah. You don't even _want_ to know what will happen if they start ganging up on you. Come to think of it, it would hurt a lot if she and I ganged up on you. A lot." I agreed. Chu, having control over water would be _devastating_ if she teamed up with Iceman. It would be painful for them if the Water Queen tamed up with me too, because water was an absolutely wonderful conductor of electricity. "It'll get ugly." 

We were standing between the creeps and the other X-kids. There was some more dialogue which I didn't really hear because I spaced out in a battle to control my aching head. 

"Really?" Creep #2 said. "And just what are you going to do about it?" 

"We're going to have fun with it." I chuckled. There was nothing like beating the tar out of someone else to make you feel better. I began to gather electrical energy from available sources, such as the lights, computer system, and various other things like cell phones. I vaguely heard some more dialogue, and a sploosh from behind us. I turned to see Dil completely soaked with a huge puddle of water around him.

"You dropped your water." I commented to Chu, unaware of what had really been going on.

"Don't say such weird things!" She exclaimed. "They took Pyro's pyro from him!"

"Not for long." I commented, noticing that Creep #1 was lighting a cigarette. It burst out in flames, but was quickly put out by Iceman. After that, things started flying, and Chu and I jumped up on a table. The light above me shattered, and the electrical energy gathering in my hand. How perfect.

Chu thought so to, and burst out in a motto that would be very familiar to any Pokémon fan. 

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To protect the world from humanization."

"So all will be mutants within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of humans thereof."

"To see the beauty of the stars above."

"Chu."

"Chi."

"Team O-Taku blast off at the speed of sight."

"Surrender now or face our might."

"Psst... Dil, say 'That's right!'" 

Reluctantly, "That's right." 

"If we could come up with a good attack we'd get you with it, but for the time being: Water mirror!" Chu shouted at the top of her lungs, which seemed to get more attention than the whole Team Rocket motto got. 

"Lighting reflection!" I shouted as I charged the electricity to a more concentrated form. 

"Zap!" We shrieked at the top of our lungs, sending a rather cool-looking blast of water and electricity at our adversaries. 

Unfortunately, we also fried Bobby, John and Rogue. Bobby was the first to stand. 

"Why did you do that?!!" He demanded. We would have answered, but we were distracted when everyone in the room stopped moving. We looked around in confusion for a moment before I knew we were in a lot of trouble. 

"Let's get out of here."

"Yeah." She agreed, and we turned to sneak away. Regrettably, Xavier's voice caught us. 

"The next time you feel like showing off, don't." 

"Uh-oh..." We exchanged a painful glance as the room went black.

***********************************************************************

****

Team O-taku! Otaku! Hee hee hee! Okay, so that was chapter two... I think I need to watch the movie again before I know what happens next... But I would bet that we're in TOUBLE! See ya then!


	3. Crime and Punishment

Chapter Three: Crime and Punishment

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But, Chu, Chi and Dil are still OC's. Oh well.

It has come to my attention that I have made a few minor errors in the last few chapters. Call them "typos", and accept my apology. I'll try to be more careful. 

One more thing... Thank you to the person who sent "Chu" a review! ^_^ I happened to be peeking over her shoulder when she read it... Thank you for the support! Yay! I'll work hard!

__

And thus, the story continues...

***********************************************************************

Three hours later, we woke up on the private Xavier bus that we had ridden there. It was a rather fancy bus, with nice a cushy seats... 

"HE KNOCKED US OUT AGAIN!" I exclaimed, sitting up. I actually felt a lot better then I had before, much to my surprise. Chu was still unconscious, and Dil was sitting across the aisle from us. "Did he knock you out too?"

"No, I was told to keep an eye on you two." He shrugged. 

"Oh." I said. "I'm going back to sleep now." 

And I did.

***********************************************************************

When we got back to the mansion, I knew we were in trouble. Xavier had informed us that he wished to speak with us in his office once we arrived, so that was naturally the last place we wanted to be, but the first place we went when we got back. 

"I can understand why we're in trouble, but why is Dil here?" I asked Xavier once the door closed behind us.

"Yeah! Dil didn't do anything!" Chu agreed. 

"That _could_ be the problem you know." I commented to Chu in a low voice. 

"But it's true!" Chu protested. I shrugged. Physically, I felt a lot better, but I realized that I had probably thrown away my chance to go visit Magneto-sama, so of course, I was in a lot of self-inflicted mental anguish. So much, in fact, that I didn't even hear any of Xavier's long and forgettable lecture about how we shouldn't be using our powers against others, not humans and especially not teammates. 

"...Dil and Chu, you may proceed to your rooms to consider what I have said. Chi, stay here." I finally heard him say. 

"Huh? But that's not fair!" I whimpered as Chu and Dil left the room with sympathetic looking expressions on their faces. The door closed behind them, and I turned back to the professor. 

"Look, if I'm in trouble, fine, but are you not going to take me to see Magneto-sama now?" I asked, bracing for an "are you out of your mind?! Of course not!"-type reaction.

"Yes." He said simply. 

"Huh?" I blinked at him in confusion. "Yes what? Yes you won't?" 

"Yes, you will be allowed to visit Magneto." He clarified. 

"Really?" I blinked again. "Why?" He sighed heavily. 

"Chi, there is something regarding your power that he knows and I do not. I must discover what it is if you are to live a normal life." He explained slowly. I suspected that he didn't really want to let me in on his plan, lest I ruin it.

"Okay. Bye." I turned around, not pressing any of the arguments against letting me go. There were really a lot of reasons why I shouldn't be allowed to go, and I knew them, but if he was willing to ignore them, I wasn't about to bring them up.

"Chi, I wasn't finished yet." He stated, causing me to freeze in place. 

"Is that so?" I asked, turning around slowly. "What were you forgetting?" 

"Your punishment for inflicting damage upon your teammates." He looked at me wryly. "You didn't think I had forgotten about that, did you?" 

***********************************************************************

SO, there I was, on such a lovely day. 

"Scrubbing floors. Bleah." I complained, carrying a bucket of water and mop to the entryway. For some reason, those marble entryways were just to good at picking up dirt, dust and otherwise yucky things, and I was told to clean it off.

"On such a nice day too..." I set down the bucket and stuck the business end of the mop in it with a heavy sigh. "But, at least I can still go see Magneto-sama..." 

"_In the land of twilight, under the moon... We dance for the idiots..._" I sang, sloshing the mop around in the bucket then sloshing it around on the floor. "_Ring around the roses under the moon, we sing with the castanets..._" I had the vague feeling that I was getting my lyrics wrong...

Suddenly, the door burst open, knocking me in to the wall. I was still holding the mop, and the sudden movement of me banging in to the wall caused the end of the mop to fly up where I heard it impact with something, causing a **_SPLOOCH_** noise. 

"Ouch..." I groaned, moving the mop so I could escape from behind the door. "Sorry 'bout that..." I mumbled apologetically, then I got a good look at who I had just thwacked with a wet mop. 

"WOLVERINE!!" I shrieked in horror, dropping the mop. 

"Thanks a lot, kid." He said sarcastically, wiping mop water from his eyes. 

"Uh, uh, uh... BYE!" I stammered, then turned to run down the hall. I passed Rogue, who gave me a disdainful glance as she ran to Wolverine. I also passed Bobby, who seemed to be following Rogue. 

Either way, I was very, very gone.

***********************************************************************

At least, until I thought Wolverine was out of the vicinity. Then I came back, finished mopping and disposed of the wash water down somebody's bathtub. 

_Chi, will you come to the garage? It is time to leave._ I heard Xavier's thoughts. 

"ALLLLL RIIIIIIIGHT!" I shouted, chucking the empty bucket and mop in to the janitorial closet and rushing down the hallway. "I get to see Magneto-sama!" 

***********************************************************************

When I reached the garage, I was surprised to find Scott with Xavier. 

"What, aren't I going to drive?" I asked, while climbing in the passengers seat.

"You remember the car you 'borrowed'?" Scott asked, shooting me a dark glare. "That's why." 

"Picky, picky..." I muttered, strapping my seat belt on. "LET'S GOOO~!" 

***********************************************************************

Yay! Go go go! ^_^ I hit Wolvie with a wet mop! Ew! Don't worry, I don't hate him and please don't flame me over it... O_o; Should be interesting to see what boils out from here on... 


	4. Death Gas and Radiation

Chapter Four: Death Gas and Radiation 

Disclaimer: I disclaim everything. Except Chi, Chu and Dil, but since only Chi is in this chapter, she's the only one I have to worry about. ^_^

Yo! Another update! So soon? Yay! 

***********************************************************************

A few hours later, we came to a super secure looking place. I was actually blindfolded as we walked in to it, relying on some dopey-looking guard to lead me. 

_Xavier, I bet you could project what this guy's seeing to me if you really wanted to._ I commented mentally. 

_No, Chi. I will not do such a thing._ He replied. 

_Why noooooot?_ I whined, but he didn't reply; he seemed to have decided to ignore me.

When they finally un-blindfolded me, we were in a sort of security checkpoint.

"Miss, you'll need to leave all metal things here." A guard said, holding out a tray and eyeing my bracelets. 

"Professor...?" I murmured, glancing over to him, who was being transferred to a plastic wheelchair. He nodded, and I shrugged. "Not my fault what happens from here on out..." 

The bracelets were the first to come off, followed by my glasses, choker, watch and a handful of coins from my pocket.

_I wonder how much iron I have in my bloodstream?_ I wondered, but I knew that since the rest of my family had very low blood iron, I probably did too... _Hey, I'm wearing jeans!_ I noticed as Xavier passed through the metal detector. _Are they going to make me change pants? Change? In to what? Well, I'm not about to run around half naked!_ This mental battle raged through my mind as I stepped through the metal detector...

...And nothing happened. I had been expecting some sort of horrendous alarm, and perhaps to have been shot by a nearby guard. So I stood there for a moment, looking over at the guard who sat by the computer. He looked up at me. 

"Don't just stand there." He said, glaring up at me. "You're clear." 

"Oh..." I said, turning to the tubish-thingie-type-doorway and walking with Xavier. We were escorted by a guard who opened the door and let us in to Magneto's plastic cell. The guard didn't come in with us; instead, he locked the door behind us, which struck me as really odd. Xavier didn't notice; he was wheeling himself over to where Magneto sat, reading a book. 

"Music?" I mused as I moved through the room. "Mozart, isn't it?" I asked Magneto. He looked up from his book. 

"Hello, Chi. Yes, it is Mozart." He sat down the book as though contemplating some kind of ultimate irony. "You know, they really should not have let you wear that in here." 

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I know that. But I wasn't about to tell them that." I thought for a moment. "You can have the button if you want it." I paused again, realizing that jeans came with zippers too. "And the zipper." 

Xavier glanced at me strangely.

"Well, I wear loose t-shirts for a reason! See!" I pulled down the edge of my T-shirt halfway down my thighs. I really felt a lot more cheerful around Magneto-sama, but didn't think much of it; Xavier was thinking of it for me. Before he said anything, Magneto spoke first. 

"Have you come to rescue me, Charles?"

"No, he didn't, but I did!" I declared, making a victory pose like a Power Ranger might. "I'll save you, Magneto-sama!" 

They both ignored me flatly.

"Not today Eric, I'm sorry." Xavier said slowly, showing some genuine regret at that fact. 

"If you're that sorry, do something about it." I grumped out of the side of my mouth.

"Then to what do I owe this pleasure?" Magneto asked turning his eyes to me. "You cannot have talked him in to this." 

"Nope! He invited me!" I replied with a huge grin. "Stupid, huh?" 

"Stupid indeed." He almost chuckled, turning back to Xavier. "Why have you come Charles?" 

"There are... _Issues_... That I wish to speak with you about." Xavier glanced over to me. I replied by sticking out my tongue at him. With a heavy sigh, he continued. "The least of which is Chi." 

"Least?" I made a displeased expression. Magneto glanced at me again, and I was silent. 

"And what would you have me do about Chi? Take her back? Under normal circumstances, I would be more than pleased to, but as you can see, I simply cannot accommodate such a notion." Magneto made a gesture to the cell. "What else can I do for you?" 

"No, that is not it." Xavier shook his head. "I believe Chi is better off at my school than under your care, but there is something about your very presence that changes her." 

"Have you not figured it out yet?" Magneto seemed very, very amused. "Have you _really_ not discovered it?" 

Xavier looked at me, who was standing and looking like an idiot, then moved his gaze back to Magneto. 

"Discovered what?" Xavier asked. I somehow had the vague feeling that Xavier was flickering through Magneto's thoughts, as though demanding an answer. I must have been right to some degree, because Xavier paled, and I recognized in instant switch to sympathetic mode. 

"Eric, what have you done?" Xavier demanded. 

"Done?" I asked. "About what?" 

"I am sorry, Charles." Magneto seemed to understand what Xavier was talking about, but I sure didn't. "I... Could not stop myself." 

"What have you told Stryker?!" Xavier was really panicking.

"Hold it, hold it, time out." I moved between them. "I don't get what's happening. Explain it to me. Please?" I asked Xavier first, but when he didn't respond, I turned to Magneto-sama. "Please?"

"Everything." Magneto answered with a grim smile, as though announcing his own death sentence. 

"I still don't get it!" I exclaimed. "Magneto-sama, tell me what's going on... Or at least make Xavier!"

"Well, you see Chi, the world as we know it is going to end." He answered calmly. 

"Okay, I get that, but who's this Striker person and why do we care so much?" I was still confused; you can't expect me to figure out the plot from just that little bit on information. 

"Stryker." Magneto corrected me. "He is going to destroy mutantkind." 

"Okay, I get that part..." I said slowly. Then it hit me. "Destroy mutantkind?!! That's not nice at all! So why do we care if you told him everything?" 

Magneto heaved a sigh, but did not answer; there was a quiet hiss coming from the air vents.

"SCOTT!" Xavier cried out, flinging himself out of his wheelchair at the door we had entered it. 

"It's locked." I commented. "How about that. We're being gassed to death." 

Xavier was the first to fall unconscious, and I sat down on the floor slowly. After all, I didn't want to hit my head when I fainted too. 

The thought of fainting brought up a very interesting aspect of my past. 

"If I can resist the dentist's knock-out gas, why I can't I resist Death Gas too?" I wondered as my eyes became to unfocused. I looked around the room again, seeing Magneto-sama become very blurry indeed. 

"I always wondered what would happen if someone left the gas in the Chemistry lab on for too long..." I mumbled, and those were the last words I uttered. 

"You should have killed me when you had the chance..." I faintly heard Magneto speak before the darkness claimed my complete awareness.

***********************************************************************

Auug~! I'm DEAD! Or at least, that what I think until I get the NEXT chapter written! But now... Lunch time! Yaaaaay!


	5. Breaking of the Prison

Chapter 5: Breaking of the Prison

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Chi. Sort of. 

Okay, so there was a question about what the "sama" at the end of "Magneto-sama" means. In the Japanese language (which I really don't know that much of), the suffix "-sama" is used as a term of respect. It's usually translated as "lord", or something like that. So think of "Magneto-sama" as "Honorable lord Magneto" or something like that. 

By the way, Dil plans to write himself a story about his part in this story. Let's encourage him. "Yay Dil! You can do it!" ^_^

Enjoy the story!

***********************************************************************

Security guards accompanied Stryker in to Magneto's cell, where the three people were unconscious on the floor. Two of them carried out Xavier while a third removed Xavier's wheelchair. The one who remained looked over at me. 

Of course, I didn't know this, since I was unconscious. 

"What should we do with her, sir?" The guard inquired vaguely. Stryker looked down to me. 

"Oh, I don't care." He frowned. "Do whatever you want, just get her out of here." 

"Yes sir!" The soldier answered, pleased with the answer. He flung me over his shoulder and carried me out of the cell.

No big deal to me; I was still unconscious. 

***********************************************************************

However, this guard was fairly intelligent. He noticed that the longer he carried me for, the less comfortable he became. If I had been awake, I may have figured out that he was in direct physical contact with an undampened electrical generator, so of course it would start to bother him after a while. 

He couldn't even get me past the security checkpoint where I had left my stuff. He figured he was getting sick or something and propped me up against a wall across the room from the computer. 

When he sat down at the security computer, it was acting strangely. In fact, it had been catching loose electrical waves since I had taken off my bracelets, and now it was in the same room as the source of said trouble. 

Too bad I wasn't awake, or I may have fried it altogether. 

***********************************************************************

It was a few hours later before I did start to regain consciousness. I had been intending to roll over and go back to sleep until I realized that I was not in my bed. 

I heard footsteps approaching, and looked up enough to see the mean guard who had locked us in Magneto's cell come up carrying a tray of food. He seemed very pleased with himself, almost like he had met a beautiful woman in a bar the night before. He didn't notice me; he was too busy standing in the metal detector, waiting for clearance. 

I used that moment to nudge a bit of electricity in to the computer, trying to spite them for doing this to me. 

"You're clear." The guard sitting at the computer said, and the guard—Mr. Laurio, actually, but I didn't know that—went down through the pipe-ish tunnel-ish thing.

I decided that I was not going to just lay here and be helpless; I started to gather up electricity, being very careful not to move at all, lest I alert the guards. 

After a few moments of silence, there came an incredible crashing noise from Magneto's cell. I took advantage of the guards distraction to leap up, zap the guards, get my stuff—which had been left lying out in the open, by the way—and run to the entrance of the pipe-ish tube-ish thing. 

"Magneto-samaaaaaa!" I yelled while putting my accessories back on their proper places, then I started waving my arms around. "MAGNETO-SAMAAAAAA!" 

He glanced over and noticed me. With a warm smile, he floated over to me, and formed a shiny metal plate at my feet. 

"Will you be coming, Chi?" He asked, holding out a hand to me. 

"You bet!" I answered without any hesitation at all, taking his hand and stepping on to the plate.

However, as the plate started to move, I wondered if this was really such a great idea after all. If magneto had been wearing his cape, I would have clung to it, but as it was, I found myself clinging to his sleeve, eventually ending up in a sort of terrified piggyback ride.

"I saw something like this on Planet of the Apes..." I commented nervously. I really don't think Magneto was enjoying this as much as he had seemed to at first, but he put up with it. At least for the moment.

***********************************************************************

What? You don't know what _Planet of the Apes_ reference I'm making? It's where the guy is swimming with the monkey girl on his back, and she's just freaking out all over! ^_^; That's about it. Ja!


	6. Breakfast battle of disproportionate pro...

Chapter 6: Breakfast battle of disproportionate proportions!

Disclaimer: Still own nothing. Except Chi.

No note to go here. This chapter seems to have not a lot to do with the story, but that's because the story worries more about the good guys than the bad guys. So I'm making up stuff as I go along. 

Enjoy!

***********************************************************************

After we escaped from the prison, we made our way to where a helicopter—and Mystique—were waiting for us. 

"What's up with the helicopters?" I muttered to myself while Mystique pried me off of Magneto's back. 

Nevertheless, we gathered inside the helicopter and took off for our secret base.

***********************************************************************

But in fact, our "secret" base was the same base we had been using before; it was still a secret though, because no one had discovered where it was. In fact, I still had no idea where it was. Hmm. 

"So when will we be going?" I asked. "In about 5 minutes?" I asked. 

"No, we shall wait until tomorrow morning." Magneto informed us, walking away.

"But why...?" I asked as he walked away. 

"Think about it for a minute." Mystique said darkly. "He's been beaten in prison for the last who-knows-how-long, and it must have taken a lot of energy to beak out." 

"Oh. So he wants to bathe and sleep?" I asked. Mystique walked away too, as though wondering why in the world Magneto had decided to bring me.

"_Somewhere in the world... Somewhere in the dark... I can hear the voice that calls my name...._" I sang to myself while making my way to my room. "And it usually says 'CHI! YOU'RE IN TROUBLE!'" I laughed at my own joke.

My room was just as I had left it, surprisingly. I even checked my snacks, and it seemed that there were no mice on the island whatsoever. 

Which would have made sense to me if I had thought about it. The two former residents of this island, Toad and Sabertooth, had probably eaten any kind of rodent or bug that could possibly have ever lived on this island. 

"Ewwww...." I commented at the thought, and shook it aside. I was very happy to shower and change in the fresh clothing, and found myself lounging on my fuzzy black and white carpet. Sitting there, I had time to contemplate things.

"I should have said goodbye to Chu. And maybe Dil too. But I didn't steal manga from Dil, so I don't really owe him a goodbye. Chu will be mad when I never return her manga." I rolled over on to my back. "And Dil will have to e-mail the script to me. Hmm, I better get a computer. Come to think of it, it would be a good idea to go grocery shopping altogether. I don't know if there's anything good in the fridge anymore." 

Shortly after that point, I decided to go to sleep, so I made my way in to my bed and fell in to a very contented sleep.

***********************************************************************

In the morning, I woke up fairly early, changed clothing and made my way to the kitchen to check out what there was and wasn't good to eat. 

There was actually a lot of food that was still good, but all the fresh fruit, fresh vegetables and milk had gone bad. With no milk, cereal wasn't exactly an option, so I decided to make ham and toast for myself. 

Mystique came in while I was using my powers to defrost the ham.

"Hey." I looked up, smiling a little bit. "Do you want breakfast? I'm making ham and toast. Maybe eggs, depending on if they've gone bad yet or not." 

She seemed rather surprised by the offer, and didn't reply. So I kept talking. 

"By the way, I think we need to go grocery shopping again. The milk went bad, and so did all the fresh stuff. Besides that, the potatoes have taken root in the fridge." 

"I was coming to make breakfast for Eric." She stated, as though trying to announce a claim over him. 

"Oh. So I'll make some for him too." I replied, smiling in a conniving manner, which would be with both eyes closed in my best impression of Xellos. "You know, it's really rude to address your boss on a first names basis." I opened one eye to look at her. "Are you perhaps trying to so something... Inappropriate for a mother of two children?" 

The effect wasn't quite as threatening as it would have been if I really were Xellos.

"Don't tell me you're interested in him." She asked in disgust.

"No, I'm not. I admire Magneto-sama, and because of that admiration, I can't let you soil his pure love." I answered, unwrapping the ham and putting pieces of it in to a frying pan. 

"Pure love? _What?_" Mystique seemed completely taken aback.

"Yeah. His pure love for his wife. Aren't pathetically devoted men the best?" I sighed, setting a lid on the now-cooking ham. 

"Wife?!" Now she was shocked. 

"Yeah. Wife." I nodded, getting out the eggs. I broke one in to a bowl, and deciding that it hadn't gone bad, pulled out a pan to cook it in too. "By the way, do you know how Magneto-sama like eggs cooked?" 

"Boiled." She answered.

"Oh. Oops." I looked at the egg I had just broken, and set it down on the counter. I put away the frying pan and go out a small pot instead. "So boiled it is." 

As I went about setting up the eggs and putting the toast in the toaster, Mystique was very quiet. However, once I finished flipping over the ham, she had finally decided what to say. 

"I don't believe you." She stated boldly. 

"Excuse me?" I asked, looking over from where I was climbing on the counter to get down plates. The shelves were too _high_, so a shrimp like me couldn't reach them. 

"I think you're lying about Eric being married." She said coldly. 

"No, I'm not lying. Ask him yourself if you don't believe me." I said, climbing down from the counter and picking up the bowl with the broken egg in it. "I should figure out what to do with this. And besides, it's rude to address your boss on a first name basis."

"I will if I want to!" She growled, and began to dive at me. I dodged backward, sticking out the bowl of egg in front of me. Somehow, it managed to hit Mystique in the forehead while I danced away and grabbed a spatula for self-defense. 

"I'm not afraid of you, old bag!" I declared striking a brave pose with the spatula, though I was in fact completely terrified. 

"Snot-nosed brat!" She growled, lunging at me. I dodged again with a high pitched shriek. 

"Your nose has snot in it too!" I shouted, nervously backing away. I knew I wasn't fast enough to keep dodging her; she was a martial artist.

"$@#$ &%@# *^*@#%& %@$* ^%#^$ # @& *#*$% @&#$!!!" She swore angrily, leaping at me. However, my spatula flew out of my hands and bapped her in the forehead, knocking her back. 

"I'm telekinetic!" I exclaimed in wonder. However, that was not the case. The kitchen door had opened during our battle, and Magneto was standing in the doorway. 

"Chi, Mystique, would one of you kindly explain to me what is going on here?" He asked in a very calm tone. 

"She started it Magneto-sama! I was just making breakfast!" I exclaimed, pointing at Mystique who was getting up off the floor. She didn't say anything that I could understand, but growled something that sounded to me like another row of swear words. 

"What happened?" He repeated calmly. 

"Well, we were talking about your breakfast, then we talked about your pure devotion to Magda, then she got all mad and attacked me! That's what happened, really!" I said pleadingly, somewhat daring Mystique to try and change the story. 

Magneto's posture stiffened, and he turned around. "I shall expect you to bring my breakfast when it's done. Mystique, leave the kitchen and trouble Chi no more." 

With that, he left. 

"Oops, I guess I shouldn't have hit that nerve." I shrugged and turned to Mystique. "See? Proof of what I said." I stuck my tongue out at her. 

She growled and stormed out of the kitchen. 

As breakfast continued to cook, a slow realization came to me. 

"Heeey! I have no idea where Magneto-sama went, so how am I supposed to take breakfast to him?!"

***********************************************************************

Yep. Call me obsessive. Hello. ^_^ I _knew_ Mystique didn't like me... Review! ^_^ \/


	7. Dramatic Title!

Chapter 7: Dramatic title!

Disclaimer: I own nothing Marvel owns. However, Chu, Chi and Dil are property of their respective persons.

Now we're getting in to some actual story. But not much. ^_^; Enjoy anyways!

***********************************************************************

Still, we all managed to eat breakfast and set out in the helicopter again. 

"_If you are lost in your way, deep in an awesome story, don't be in doubt and stray, cling to your lonesome folly..._" I sang happily. "By the way Magneto-sama, can I have a computer?" 

***********************************************************************

We ended up deep in the middle of the woods, much to my surprise. 

"You aren't ditching me here, are you?" I asked nervously.

My comment was ignored, and we all got off the helicopter. 

"There." Magneto gestured toward the sky. I looked up and saw a plane on a death spiral downward. 

"AND IT'S COMING TOWARD US!!! AUUUUUUUUG!" I shrieked. Magneto and Mystique were obviously not concerned, so I was quiet until I recognized the plane. "**_THAT'S THE BLACKBIRD!!!!_**"

"Yes, the so-called jet of the X-men." Magneto commented, focusing his attention on the plane. 

"They've come to hunt me down!" I cried, and hid behind Magneto. 

"I don't think that's it." Mystique said sarcastically.

The jet slowed and came to a complete stop about five feet above us. I peeked out from around behind Magneto to look up through the window. Jean and Storm were sitting in the pilots seats, and I could see several others in there too. 

"When will these people learn how to fly?" Magneto asked as though making a joke, glancing over at Mystique. She smirked.

"If humans—or mutants—were meant to fly, we would have been given wings." I muttered. 

***********************************************************************

Once the _Blackbird_ was securely set on the ground, the people on it slowly got off. First came Wolverine, as though to make sure it was safe. 

"You're the kid that hit me with the mop." He said without humor, looking at me. 

"That was an accident." I frowned, still hiding behind Magneto. 

"It's okay, you can come out now." Wolverine looked back up the stairs of the _Blackbird_. "If he wanted to kill us, he would have already."

"How true." Mystique commented. Slowly, the others came down too. 

Jean was next, followed by Storm, Iceman, Pyro, Rogue and one who I recognized to be Nightcrawler. Last off, Chu and Dil came out on the ground as well.

"Chi!!" Chu exclaimed. 

"What?" I asked, still using Magneto as a shield. 

"We went to Bobby's parents house and spent the night there! It was awful!" She burst out laughing.

"I had a fight with Mystique this morning. It was awful too. Dil, you should ask her to teach you how to shapeshift well." I smiled a little bit. 

"What, do I not shapeshift well now?" He made another wounded expression, in which his hair turned three different colors of green, and he sprouted a tree on his nose. 

I snickered before bursting out in a full-fledged laugh. Dil laughed too, while his face reverted to normal. Chu just shook her head. 

"Chu, Chi, Dil, Bobby, John and Rogue." Storm put all of us in to the same sentence. "Why don't you see about setting up tents and getting out the emergency rations? I have the feeling we'll be here for a while." 

The others started to go about going back in to the _Blackbird_, but I looked up at Magneto, clearly asking what he thought. He nodded, and I scurried away to help the others. That had obviously been a demonstration of who I was obeying now, and Jean and Storm seemed to not like it at all. 

***********************************************************************

"Okay, so, who's on tent detail?" Chu asked once we had all gotten in to the _Blackbird_. There was quite a bit of uneasy air between everyone in here, but most of it was directed toward me. 

"We can do it." Bobby said, breaking the silence. 

"So Bobby, Pyro and Rogue are on tent detail." Chu looked over to Dil, who had turned his hand in to a clipboard. 

"Right. Bobby, John and Marie are on tent detail." He agreed, making a gesture of writing on the clipboard. I really doubted that he actually was writing anything. "So that leaves... Chu, Chi and Dil on food detail." 

"Fine by me." I stated. "Say, so we know where they keep emergency rations in this heap?" 

Rogue glanced at me oddly as she and the other two guys carried tents outside. There was an odd silence following their exit. 

"I guess she's still mad about what I said before." I laughed nervously. "Oh well. So where would food be found in here?" 

"I dunno. Dil, turn your nose in to a dog or something, and sniff out the food." Chu suggested. 

"Uh, I think the food would be in a package..." Dil protested. 

"But _Dil_, you know you really want to show off how great you can make your sense of smell by overcoming the packaging!" I explained reasonably. 

"..." Dil didn't say anything, but decided to give it a shot. He moved around the room slowly, before he stopped in from of a compartment that said "Emergency Rations" in big bold red letters on it. 

"........" Chu and I were stunned. 

"We didn't even think to look." Chu commented. 

"That's because they're usually so well hidden." I whined. Dil popped open the compartment, and found bunches of rations. 

"I wonder what exactly we're supposed to feed them." He commented. 

"I dunno, but I got dibs on the marshmallows!" I declared grabbing the vacuum-sealed, shelf-stable bag of marshmallows. 

"I got dibs on the pudding!" Chu declared grabbing the hot cocoa mix.

"That's not pudding!" Dil exclaimed. 

"No, it's hot chocolate mix, but if you put in the right amount of water, it _becomes_ pudding. Our dad taught us that." Chu smiled. 

"Dibs on the dried fruit bars! Those are good!"

"Dibs on the granola bars!"

"Dibs on the jerky!" 

"Dibs on the crackers!" 

"MRE food is yummy!" 

"A-_hem_..." There was a sharp voice from behind us. We turned, with our arms full of claimed food, to see Jean standing behind us. "Oops..." We said with mutual feelings of concern.

"MAGNETO-SAMA!!!!! JEAN'S GOING TO KNOCK ME OUT AGAIN!!!!" I shrieked. "MAGNETO-SAMAAAAAAAA!" 

Evidently, I threw a really convincing fit, or he just happened to be nearby, because he came up in to the _Blackbird_ to see what in the world was going on. 

"Jean was going to knock us out! And just when we were getting ready to distribute the food to everyone too." I shook my head, edging around the room to hide behind Magneto. "Nasty fat hobbit anyways." 

"Gollum, I'll get you yet!" Chu exclaimed. "Someday, when Master Frodo isn't looking, I'll hit you over the head with a loaf of _lambas_!" 

"See? Fat hobbit-su hate us. He wants to kill us, and take the ring for himself!" I made my best impression of Gollum, keeping Magneto between myself and Jean. 

"That's a lie!" Chu cried in her best imitation of an angry Samwise Gamgee, leaping over to me to also use Magneto as a shield from Jean. 

"No, Sam, it's your fault." Frodo's voice came from Dil's mouth. "You're the one against us." Dil himself was ready to burst out laughing.

"But Master Frodo, I just want to knock him over the edge of Mount Doom!" Chu protested in a whiney Sam voice. 

"No, that's later in the movie, Sam." Dil continued to sound like Frodo, looking more like him by the second.

"What's going on up here?" Wolverine asked, also coming up the stairs. Us three goofballs burst out laughing uncontrollably. Wolverine looked at us with a raised eyebrow, and turned his attention to Jean. 

"Nothing. I was coming to see about repairing the systems. That's all." Jean seemed to not want to tell Wolverine the whole story, which was okay by me. After all, he might do something mean to us... He wasn't exactly the type of guy who just lets the girl he likes get picked on. 

"Oh." Wolverine seemed to have nothing else to comment, and when Jean left, he left with her. Magneto glanced at us, who were still laughing, and also left. 

"Chi..." Chu commented, trying to get her wild laughter under control. "You're a conniving little creep."

"I know, I feel like a brat too." I said with a smile. "But really, how bad did you want to wake up three hours later to find that they abandoned us here in the middle of the woods with nothing to eat and no way to get home?"

"She has a point." Dil agreed. Chu thought for a minute, and nodded too. 

"Yeah. We should distribute the food now though." She stated. 

"I still got dibs on the marshmallows!"

"Dibs on the pudding!"

"Dibs on the dried fruit bars!"

"Dibs on the granola bars!"

"Dibs on the jerky!" 

"Dibs on the crackers!"

***********************************************************************

Actually, I had been calling _Jean_ a fat Hobbit, not Chu. But that's okay too. So... Look forward to the next chapter, "_Chapter 8: Title not announced_"! ^_^ Review! 


	8. Title Not Announced

Chapter 8: Title not announced

Disclaimer: Own nothing. But Chi, Chu and Dil belong to their respective fanatic. Yay.

So, this is chapter was not long awaited. It must be spring break or something. ^_^

***********************************************************************

Still, there ended up being plenty of food to go around, even though we were holding back the tastiest stuff for ourselves. So eventually, the important people were seated around a fire that I had started, trying to discuss important things. 

However, I was right there to obstruct progress, with one of my prized marshmallows on a stick over the fire. 

"Chi, go somewhere else." Jean commanded once we were all seated. 

"I think not." I replied, turning my marshmallow to keep it from burning. 

"Kid, do what she says." Wolverine looked at me warningly. 

"I think not, and if anything bad happens to me or my marshmallow, we will know that you were being spiteful and mean and trying to get revenge on me, and you _know_ what will happen then." I declared pompously, trying to sound big and important, even though there was nothing to back up my threat. "You're not in charge of me." 

"Brat..." I could have sworn I hear Mystique mutter this, and I knew it was true, but it was true. I had completely and utterly abandoned the X-men to join Magneto, and I was gong to be mean about it. 

Jean noticed that I was only taking orders from Magneto, and looked at him pleadingly as though begging him to tell me to go away. 

This glance was ignored, and the official meeting-type-thing begun.

***********************************************************************

I was bored out of my proverbial gourd as Magneto told about the capture of Xavier, so I kept trying to jump in with fun bits of misinformation. 

"Then Xavier started acting like a senile old fool and set an apple bomb in Saruman's lap!!" I declared. "Oh wait, wrong fanfic." 

These constant interjections seemed to bother the others, so Magneto finally looked over to where I was sitting. 

"Chi, please restrain yourself from speaking unless called upon." He said in a tone that seemed to be just to show he could boss me around when others couldn't.

"Okay." I agreed, and was surprisingly quiet. The X-people weren't exactly pleased that I ignored their orders and listened to Magneto, but there wasn't a whole lot they could do about it. 

"Our adversity is William Stryker." Magneto declared. "He invaded your home with one purpose in mind: to take Cerebro, or enough of it to build one of his own." 

"But he would need the professor to operate it." Jean commented, seeming to try and make sense of this.

"Which is probably the _only_ reason Xavier is still alive." Mystique said, looking at me clearly bragging that she had not been silenced. I ignored her.

"Why would he want Cerebro?" Wolverine asked "Unless he's looking for his lost dog or something."

A smile pulled at the edge of my mouth, but I reminded myself that laughing could be interpreted as speaking, and since I didn't want to be booted from the council, I was quiet. 

"When Cerebro is working, Charles has the potential to connect with every mind on this planet. If he were forced to concentrate hard enough on a particular group—mutants for example—" He paused dramatically. "He could kill all of us!" 

"You have got to be kidding." Logan said as we shifted uncomfortable. I raised my hand.

"Yes, Chi?" Magneto asked, thereby allowing me to speak.

"Is this why it was bad for you to tell him everything?" I asked, shocking the X-men with the information the Magneto was the one who had told. 

"You told him?!" Storm demanded. 

"Yes." Magneto nodded regretfully. "Stryker has... Powerful methods of persuasion." 

"...Powerful enough to make the professor do something like that?" Jean asked. 

"Yes, undoubtedly." Magneto answered, and the continued their dramatic dialogue. I was beginning to get bored, and started looking up in the trees. To my surprise, I saw someone up in the tree. 

"Magneto-sama." I tugged on his care like a little kid trying to get the attention of their parent. 

"What is it, Chi?" He asked wearily. 

"There's a creepy thing in the tree. I think it's Batman." I pointed up at the shape. Everyone looked up to see Kurt hanging upsidedown in the tree. 

"Ah... Hello..." He said slowly, evidently feeling bad about being caught snooping.

"Hey there Kurt! Come on down and join us!" I shouted. "I still have some marshmallows if you want to roast them with me!" 

Quietly, he came down from the tree and sat beside me. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snoop." Kurt apologized fanatically. 

"It's okay!" I patted him on the back. "As long as you don't get caught, so try not to get caught next time, okay?" 

I noticed that the faces around the campfire were getting increasingly unfriendly, and even Magneto was starting to look annoyed. 

"Magneto-sama, is it okay if I go now? I'm bored." I asked. He nodded, and I took off running with my half-eaten bag of marshmallows.

***********************************************************************

Wow! I really irritate people! ^_^ Of course, that's my own fault for bad behavior! Isn't life just great! ^_^


	9. Pointless Singing and a Trip in the Wood...

Chapter 9: Pointless singing and a trip in the woods

Disclaimer: I own nothing that Marvel does. However, otherwise, you may assume that it is mine or someone else's. Hmm.

***********************************************************************

"Chu!" I cried as I walked around the tents. "Dil!" 

"What?!" An annoyed voice that I recognized to be Chu came from nearby the _Blackbird_. So I went over in that direction. I found them sitting on the floor of the _Blackbird_, evidently taking advantage of the heating system that seemed to still be running. 

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked, sitting down by them. They were sitting cross-legged across the room from each other with a pile of "dibbed" emergency rations in between them. "What are you playing? Pick-up sticks with candy?"

"Actually, yes." Dil answered, reaching forward carefully to pick up a chocolate chip granola bar. He succeeded in not moving any of the other candy, so that granola bar was put on a pile beside him. 

"How do you count points?" I asked curiously, watching as Chu picked up a package of crackers. 

"By package. The moist towelettes are double points." Dil answered good-naturedly. That's when I noticed that it wasn't just candy they were using, but also matches, moist towelettes, small containers of tobasco sauce and wrapped napkins. 

"Wow, you guys must be bored." I commented. 

"Well, not _all_ of us use Magneto's authority to sit in on secret meetings." Chu said darkly.

"I know. Isn't it great?" I answered with a smile. Chu laughed too, and I knew she was joking anyways. 

"Hey, do you wanna go explore? I found this great freshwater spring when we were being bored." Chu asked, unwrapping a dried fruit bar from her pile of goodies. 

"You loose the points for that." Dil commented. Chu made a face.

"Soo ooh ohh aana oo oor oot?" Chu asked with her mouth full. 

"Sure, we can go, but do you wanna repeat that for Chi? I don't think she can understand the 'mouth-full' dialect." Dil answered.

"Of course I understand her. She said 'let's go and get ourselves in to so much trouble that even Magneto won't let us go on the mission'." I translated cheerfully. They were quiet for a moment, as was I. 

"However, as long as we don't get caught..." I added quietly. They perked up, and we left the _Blackbird_ cheerfully.

"_I am Trei-ize Kushranada, and I murdered Corneal Zechs..._" Chu and I sang at the top of our lungs as we walked along. 

"You whacked Zechs?!" Dil asked, looking at us incredulously. "You never taught me that song before."

We laughed and continued to the next verse. 

"_In a mine shaft, in a mine shaft, that is where I pushed him down..._"

***********************************************************************

Despite our loud singing, we still managed to creep away from everyone. 

"Say, Chu, where is this spring you were going to show us?" I asked as we continued walking. 

"Oh, around here somewhere." She said vaguely, and I began to wonder if there even _was_ a spring, or if she was just leading us around in circles for fun. 

"Hey, if you're bored, I know what can help." Dil said thoughtfully.

"Really? What? A brain transplant?" I asked, glancing over to him. 

"Well, that might help too, but that's not what I was thinking..." He answered slowly. "See, there's a neat thing I found out when I was doing research on the Greek alphabet."

"What? I mean, aside from the whole 'delta' thing, Mr. Shapeshifter?" I asked, now curious. 

"Your name, Chi."

"Yeah, I know that about it?" 

"It's a letter of the Greek alphabet!" 

"Really? What's it look like?"

"An X!"

"No way!" 

"And that's why you'd be better of as an X-man!" Chu broke in to our conversation. "Chi the chi-man!" 

"I'm not a man!!! How dare you imply such a thing!" I yelled at Chu, who, as always, was joking. Of course, I was joking too, so it was all well and good. 

"I didn't imply anything, I said it." She said defensively.

"Oh. So where's this spring you were telling us about? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" I whined. 

"There it is!" Chu said, pointing to a column of water that suddenly sprouted up from the ground. 

"It's coming for us!!!" I shrieked, running away from the tidal wave that Chu generated. 

"Run away, run away!" She agreed, running alongside me, Dil ran with us too, and we were quickly swept away by the tidal wave. Once it had passed, I sat up, muddy and soaked. 

"CHU COULDN'T YOU HAVE DONE SOMETHING ABOUT THAT?!!!" I yelled. 

"Uhhh.... That time...?" She mused, trying to make up a good excuse for deciding to drench us. 

"Time... To be in trouble!!!" Dil cried. That's when I looked up and saw that we had washed up in to the secret-in-charge-people meeting. The fire had gone out, and remarkably, they were all still dry. 

"How _does_ she do that?!" I asked out loud in my best impression of Gonzo. Chu laughed. 

"Chu, Dil and Chi. Go to the _Blackbird_ now. Stay there and do not touch anything." Jean commanded. 

"How are we supposed to do that? The floor counts as a thing, you know. And since none of us can fly..." I laughed again, along with Chu. Dil seemed to have the impression that it was a bad idea to be such a smart mouth, even if I wasn't part of the team. 

He was right. Jean's eyes glowed dangerously, and Chu and I fell over unconscious. Even Dil was knocked out this time.

But I didn't know that. I was unconscious. Again.

***********************************************************************

Auug! I keep getting myself in to trouble! Maybe I should just learn how to be quiet? ^_^; Not in this fic, bub! 


	10. Under No Authority

Chapter Ten: Under No Authority shall Chi be except Magneto's. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing that Marvel does. Hopefully by now you can tell that they don't own Chi, Chu or Dil.

Okay, so this is chapter ten! *waves sarcastic "yay" flag* Someone asked me for permission to use Chi in their own SI fic! Yay! You guys will have to read that one when it gets done too! ^_^ \/

Thus begins the story...

***********************************************************************

I must have slept for a long time, because when I woke up, I was dry, semi-clean and on the _Blackbird_. We were parked, and the "adults" had left. Meaning Dil, Chu, Pyro, Iceman, Rogue and I were the only ones on the plane. How dull. 

"What day is it?" I groaned, lifting my head up. "Ouch, I must have been knocked unconscious wrong. My neck's stiff."

"Good morning Chi, I have no idea what today is, but we were told to stay here." Dil informed me. 

"Did Magneto-sama say so?" I asked, looking around. Chu was playing cards with Dil, Rogue and John. Bobby was over looking at some sort of monitor at the control panel. 

"No, and therefore you are not legally bound." Chu abandoned the card game, leaping up to her feet. "And where my _dear_ little sister goes, I have to go."

"And of course, we'll need a big strong male to come with us!" I looked around the room slowly. "Let's see, Bobby, John and Dil..."

"Dil it is!" Chu declared. 

"Okay!" I agreed, grabbing Dil's arm. "You _will_ come with us, won't you?" 

"Chi, you're supposed to stay here." Bobby said, coming back from the control panel. 

"Oh? I never heard anyone tell me so, particularly no one that I'll actually listen to." I answered as Dil zipped up his jacket, evidently convinced that he had to go with us. 

"Why do you act like this?!" Rogue demanded. "It's almost like you're _trying_ to upset Dr. Grey!" 

"_Doctor_ Grey? Doctor Grey. Hmm. Actually, Rogue, I am. Hopefully next time, I'll get Magneto-sama to protect me from the mind-blast and all. I don't see why you care, though." I smiled in the way that meant I was obviously a lot more irritated than it seemed. 

"Whatever." Pyro said, noticing that his card game had completely collapsed. "I don't care." 

"Thanks SO much for your participation in this conversation!" Chu said enthusiastically, hugging Pyro's head. "We'll be going now." She clicked a button that lowered the staircase. 

"Don't worry, I'll take care of them..." Dil sighed, glancing back at Bobby. We heard no more protests, and left the trio alone in the _Blackbird_. 

***********************************************************************

"So. Any idea how to get in?" I asked, standing at the edge of Alkali lake. We had made fairly good progress here, and during the walk, I had discovered that the adults had only been gone a few minutes before I woke up. I had been hoping we could find some sort entrance, but it sure didn't look like it from here.

"Hey, I think I can get us in." Chu said, poking at the water with her powers. 

"Anyone feel like drowning?" Dil mused, evidently somewhat distrusting after the tsunami Chu had caused last night. 

"Not me..." I muttered. "But if Chu thinks she can actually get us in, hopefully we'll live through it..." 

***********************************************************************

Chu did manage to get us in, and we wandered through some secret-looking base. 

"I think they said that the bad guys live here." I said, looking around.

"Or used to anyways." Chu added, gesturing to some dead—or at least unconscious—soldiers that were littering the hallway. 

"Eww." I stated, and we continued to wander down the hall. "Yuck." 

So we wandered around for a while, having completely no clue as to where we were going, when we heard a strange noise that sounded like bunches of kids crying out for help. 

"You know, they kidnapped a bunch of kids from the institute." Dil said purposefully, moving in the direction of the voices.

"And we care... Why?" I asked, glancing over to Chu. Chu, however, seemed to have other plans, and had wandered away at some point. "Chu?" 

I heard no response, and shrugged it off. "Anyways, why are you leading me in this direction? I really should be looking for Magneto-sama instead."

"Because it would be good for you to clear up some of the hostile feelings around the mansion." He clarified, continuing to lead us in the direction of the crying voices.

"You imply that I'm going back there." I was actually rather surprised; I had thought that by now Dil would have figured out that I was Magneto-sama's minion, not Xavier's. 

"Aren't you?" He stopped walking and turned around to face me. 

"......" I was quiet for a moment, trying to think up some great explanation. Nevertheless, my brain did its best to thwart me by choosing that moment to zonk out. "Why would I?" 

Dil didn't answer; in fact, I couldn't even tell what he was feeling. He must have developed a very good poker face when he became a shapeshifter, at least by my reasoning. He turned and continued down the hall. I followed, unsure of what else to do. 

We reached the room where the cries seemed to be coming from. They seemed to be radiating from a grate in the middle of the room, so naturally, we walked over to it and looked in.

"Hey!"

"Help us!"

"Oh no! It's Chi!"

"But Dil's with her, so she won't do anything bad, will she?" 

There was a moment of thought from inside the makeshift cell before the cries changed their tone, becoming more desperate. 

"HELP!!!!"

"SAVE US!!!!"

"**_HELP!!!!!_**" 

I glanced over to Dil. "I should save them... Why?" I asked in a very annoyed tone.

Dil thought for a moment, then quietly answered. "Because it's the right thing to do." 

With a deep sigh, I considered what I could do to help. There was no way I could move the covering off of the grate, being that I was a weak female with no tools and no mutant powers that could help in this situation. I could feel that the walls of the cell were being charged with electricity, so I did the only thing I could do. 

I fried the circuits, thus cutting of the electrical barrier. Black smoke began to pour up from the cell, and I heard footsteps running up behind us. I turned and saw Storm and Nightcrawler running up. 

"What are you doing to them?!!" Storm cried, running up to the grate. Nightcrawler glanced at me nervously, by rushed by without really paying attention to me. 

"Everything will be all right. We'll get you out of there." Storm shouted to the children who were hacking their lungs out due to the smoke. Nightcrawler disappeared, presumably going in to rescue them, because a shriek followed his disappearance. 

"See? I tried to help, but no, I get blamed for whatever happens." I said snidely to Dil.

"I'm not sure I would have called that helping..." He said doubtfully. 

"Stuff it. I'm going to go find Magneto-sama." I turned, and waved. "Goodbye, Dil." 

"Chi, hold on—" He started to say, but Storm interrupted him. 

"Dil, Freddy's hurt. Come help carry him." 

But by this time, I was already out of sight, down the black tunnel. 

"AND YOU STILL OWE ME THE SCRIPT!!!" I shouted, before taking off in to a full-fledged run away from them. 

***********************************************************************

****

Aww, and here Dil was trying to be a _nice_ guy! Oh well! Thus ends chapter 10! ^_^ Look forward to chapter 11, but don't expect it soon because SPRING TERM HAS STARTED!! Eeek! Ja ne!


	11. Pointless Ending

Chapter Eleven: Pointless ending

Disclaimed: I own nothing Marvel does.

Say, everyone, be sure and check out "Why the list of rules doubled in size"! It's the fanfic I mentioned before that takes place between X1 and X2, and has another SI person who borrowed Chu and Chi and Dil to put in it! Also coming (someday): Dil and his story! Written by his owner! Yay! Enjoy the final chapter of X2!

***********************************************************************

I ran for a while before realizing that they weren't exactly chasing me down, and slowed to a walk. 

"I wonder where I am now...?" I wondered, wandering around. By this point, I had realized that it probably hadn't been the best of ideas to take off running by myself. They could leave me here if I didn't find someone soon! "Maybe I should have hung around with Storm... At least she might know the way out... But she was going to lecture me! And possibly charge me with the murder of those kids! But I didn't kill them! But it may have been close enough. Either way, I would have gotten in trouble. Hmm." 

Even as I voiced my circular thoughts, I myself was getting even more lost than I had been before. So I decided to sing.

"_The love that's shining in your eyes, will you be mine... Tomorrow? Io sono pigogéra!_" I sang, quite likely getting the lyrics wrong. After all, most anime songs that I walked around singing didn't have Italian in them. In fact, I was probably spelling the words wrong too. Hmm. 

***********************************************************************

After much pointless and uneventful wandering, I could sense that I was getting closer to Magneto. I wasn't sure how I could tell, but I knew he was somewhere nearby. I took off running down the hall again, and actually saw him and Mystique walking up ahead. 

"MAGNETO-SA~~!" I started to yell after them, but was overtaken by a horrendous noise ringing through my head. I fell forward, grabbing my head between both hands as though trying to prevent it from exploding. Mystique had also fallen over, and was writhing about in pain, rapidly shifting from one form to another. I wondered if Dil was doing the same thing. I had a funny image of Chu exploding and not being able to reform, which momentarily amused me, but I was in enough pain that I didn't really pay attention to "amusing thoughts".

As suddenly as the noise had started, it stopped. I discovered that I was lying on the floor, and tried to right myself with little success. I heard footsteps approaching, and saw Magneto. 

"I can see up your nose, Aragorn!" I stated, quoting a Lord of the Rings fanfic that Chu had written. "Oh please don't throw me out of the boat!"

"Boat?" Mystique looked at Magneto as though asking if he was really going to take me along again. 

"I don't know which way is up... Can you help?" I asked. AS moment later, the bracelets on my wrists pulled up, taking the rest of my body with them. I now could tell which way was up, and was gently set back on the ground. "Thanks!" I said cheerfully. 

Magneto didn't say anything; he just continued down the hallway. I trotted along after him, as one may expect from any loyal puppy-dog.

***********************************************************************

We went outside, to where a helicopter was.

"Helicopters again?" I complained as I climbed onboard. "Hey, did we leave our other one out in the woods somewhere?" 

As is to be expected, me question was ignored as Mystique started up the engine. 

As we began to rise in to the air, I noticed something on the ground. 

"Hey, isn't that Pyro?" I asked, pointing down. Magneto glanced in that direction and smiled as though his plans were coming together quite nicely. We hovered near Pyro long enough to let him get onboard before taking of in to the big blue sky. 

"_Sailing to adventure on the big blue wet thing..._" I sang, smiling warmly at the thought of Muppet Treasure Island. 

"So, where are we going?" Pyro asked, rubbing his hands together. 

"Home." I answered, gazing down to the lake as we continued to rise above it. "Goodbye Chu.... Goodbye, Dil..."

The drama was broken when I broke out singing again. "_Fly me to the moon, and let me play among the stars...._"

Pyro glanced to Magneto, who had his eyes closed and seemed to be ignoring me to Mystique, who looked irritated enough to kill someone. Probably me. 

"Hey Pyro, can I bleach your hair like you had it before?" I asked, happily conjuring up a mental image of him with bleached hair. "If we got _enough_ bleach in it, maybe we could make it white..." 

And that was enough for me. I gracefully ended the second movie.

The end. _(when's X3 coming out??)_

***********************************************************************

Can you tell I didn't know what to do for the ending? I keep missing all the exciting scenes, {possibly because the good guys get most of the interesting stuffs?} Anyways, look forward to X3... I have no IDEA when it will be out... BUT once it is, I promise I'll do that one too! ^_^ Things to look forward to in X3: Chu's fit of jealousy! [I ran off again! And I still haven't given her her manga back yet!] Dil gets platinum hair! [He wants it REEEALY bad!] Chi's final explanation on why she likes being on Magneto's side! [And NOT because she's treated better there!] Expect all this and more, in _Chi III: Return of the Static Charge_!


End file.
